<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forgotten Heroes by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941148">The Forgotten Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots'>Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Stone Tablets, Gen, Had anybody even read the Valiant comics, Kinda, Koridai you dumb, Metaphors, Mother hen Wis, Never mind he didn’t, Nintendo BS, No braincell, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, Someone remembers you, The Boyz aren’t back, Val describing fucking up next chapter, Val needs hugs tho, Val you are not a monster, Val you fucked up, literally just drabbles, slams fist on table, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wis, Val, and Koridai do stuff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Invincible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Val fucks up</p><p>Koridai helps Wis a bit</p><p>Wis is a mother hen</p><p>(They argue like old ladies)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What did I tell you Val?!” Wis yelled, wiping the others arm with a wet towel, that was also very damn hot. “Don’t go near the Lynels, it’s dangerous. Did you listen? No! Of course not!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just thought I could-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your own?!” Wis yelled, slamming the towel on Val’s arm. “Did you think you were that strong? That you wouldn’t get hurt? Are you stupid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val winced again and Wis picked up the towel and threw it in his bag. He pulled out bandages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh finally you're done with the towel, know how much that hurt m-” Val cut off when the Wis was looking down and shaking. “Are you ok? Wis? Wis?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you think you were invincible?” Wis said barely audible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t. Is this what you're worried about?” Val said hesitantly. “Is this why you’re acting all crazy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m worried I’ll be responsible for hurting someone else? Yes!” Wis immediately buried his face in his arms, having Val catch a glimpse of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val tried to reach out and console the person he called his brother, but his arm was in too much pain and he winced again pulling it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wis wiped his face, which was now puffy and red. “Stupid, idiot. Don’t hurt yourself I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you won-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush.” Wis said wrapping Val’s arm. “Now don’t lie on that arm when you sleep. Don’t move your arm too much. If you're in too much pain or you see blood seeping through, come to me. After all, I know a lot of medical information and I’ll be able to fix the problem. Now get some sleep you need more energy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Val said standing up and dragging his pillow with his good arm to his bedroll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karidai dropped down from his spot in the tree after finally deducing that Val was finally asleep. “Hey Wis how are ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wis gave a shriek and looked behind him, “That's where you were in the entire time? In a tree!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What better place to chill out. I seriously wanted to avoid your wrath.” He said stretching his limbs. Hiding in a tree would do that to you. “You would’ve brought me up as a good example. You're like a mother hen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuuuuuse me Koridai but I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wis snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are. Now answer my question. How are you holding up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koridai glared at Wis, “You can’t trick me, I know every trick in the book. You're not doing so well. Now tell me. How. Are. You. Holding. Up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wis thought for a second and decided not to lie. Like Koridai said, he knew every trick in the book. “Guilty. I couldn’t stop it.” He started feeling tears trickle down his face, he started wrapping his arms around each other, and his breathing was getting heavy. “I chose to make camp here. I could’ve prevented it but I didn’t. It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault.” He said with his voice trailing off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart was pounding and he started shaking. He slowly sat down. And waved away Koridai’s concerned hand that was heading to his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See that’s what I’m talking about you're having a panic attack, and not even worrying about yourself.” Koridai explained forcing his hand on Wis’ shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad, see, it’s over.” Wis said smiling up at Koridai in desperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not buying that for a second, you’re still shaking.” Koridai said, “Remember when we were back with the others? Remember how they would feel guilty? Remember reprimanding them and comforting them? Well now do that to yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful, careful.” Wis said, helping Val sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wis, I am able to do it myself.” Val said, swatting away the other and pushing himself up with his good arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, fine.” Wis said stirring the bowl of soup. “I just thought you would need some help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>feeding me! I still have a good arm!” Val yelled at the man who was holding a spoonful near his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open wide?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wis!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot trust you right now-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WIS I AM A GROWN ASS MAN!!” Val yelled, immediately after Wis shoved a bite in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to what I say.” Wis said, giving him another bite. “And when you're done you're taking a nap. Now do you feel cold or hot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a fever, I just screwed up my arm. Also I just got up. I am in no way tired.” Val defended trying to rip the bowl out of Wis’ hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wis pulled it back, “Hot or cold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val groaned, “I feel cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wis gave him another bite. “Ok I have a warm wool blanket in one of the first aid kits. If you're still cold you can sleep but the fire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again not tired,” Val said swallowing the bite. “But I guess there’s no stopping you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already answered that when you went after the Lynel alone.” Wis said getting another spoonful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koridai chuckled in the tree, yeah right.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Not a mother hen. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s a damn Lie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Invincible pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Val thinks about the power he’s scared of.</p><p>The power weakens him.</p><p>He wakes up in pain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m about to run over to Val and pull him into a tight hug.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Val did need sleep, he really did. He just didn’t deserve it, after all what was he thinking? Using </span>
  <em>
    <span>that power</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get rid of it. What if they came to him. What if he snapped? It was too dangerous!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The magic of the Triforce of Power. It returned to him after the defeat of Ganon, and courage left him. He was never courageous, he kept going back to it. When he first got power </span>
  <em>
    <span>he needed it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then he learned to block it out. Use it when he’s alone. It’s dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cast the spell, he passed out. He woke up to a hot towel pressing his arm, and a mad man yelling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seriously fucked up his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now he pretends to be asleep again as Koridai makes fun of Wis being a ‘mother hen’. Whatever a hen is. But Koridai was right, he was acting like a mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val didn’t deserve it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll hurt them someday if he’s not careful. He knows it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He has to get out. </span>
  </em>
  <b>He has to use it. </b>
  <b>
    <em>He NEEDS to use it. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only the first statement is true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happened again the next week. A surge of power, like the one he felt at the Lynel. They were back on the road looking for the others after Wis had deemed him, ‘Finally safe enough to travel it seems, but are you sure you're ok?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To which he had to reply ‘yes’ to several, ‘are you sure?’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No it can’t be. </span>
  </em>
  <b>Go away. </b>
  <b>
    <em>I need it. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt feverish when he blocked away the powers of the tri- that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But now </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt stronger, he couldn’t use it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the castle he had a special training ground set up for using </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so that he didn’t get sick. No one was allowed in but him. Good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then when joining the group he had to force </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> out completely. He would always feel sick, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> would always pass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> was let out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> expected </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be used more regularly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It had no control over his life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wouldn’t use it around them again, they would hate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started having chills and hot moments on the road. He was slowing down. He had no clue what anyone was saying. It was all so muffled. We’re they talking to him? He was feeling so dragged down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When did it go dark?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“VAL WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT IF YOU FELT ANYTHING BAD!!!” Wis screeched as soon as Val opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And immediately shut them and groaned, because it’s was too much brightness and noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Val I’m so sorry,” Wis said softly pressing a cold wet towel to his forehead. “Are you able to get up?” He said even quieter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val tried to push himself up by his elbows and opened his eyes. He lurched forward and promptly shut his mouth as everything started spinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw a bucket get pushed onto his lap as he squinted his eyes. He opened his mouth to a swarm of vomit that came out(*). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusted</span>
  </em>
  <span>(**). He could keep an almighty power back, but when he did, he got </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick. Worthless. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt a rag get wiped on his chin as his vision adjusted, and his arms held tighter on the bucket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel better now?” Wis said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val nodded and his stomach churned again. He suddenly felt cold. “I’m cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vision adjusted better and he saw Wis pull a wool blanket out of a box and wrap it around his shoulders. “Are you hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wis nodded, “Well tell me if you need anything.” He stood up and left to go chat with Koridai. Probably to worry about Val.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Val didn’t need worrying. He wouldn’t go to Wis. he didn’t deserve care. He was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>monstrosity. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was a disaster. He had a bad feeling he would soon go back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not the Triforce, that thing that made him feel like the happiest man alive. He didn’t deserve happiness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* I gagged writing this<br/>** Me too bro, me too</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Something Bad, Someone Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Koridai ends up in the Adult Timeline, and meets back up with some of the other Links again. Someone new is in the group. And he learns that all the bad stuff happened in the downfall timeline. Why is the adult timeline so perfect?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Starts playing the entire DEH soundtrack due to the last line</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Koridai awoke to the sound on seagulls calling, and a cool breeze brushing his face. He groaned as he pushed himself off the ground feeling coarse sand in between his fingers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“KORIDAI!!” He heard a name call. He rubbed his eyes and saw the blurry figure of Wind running his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WIND!” He yelled, standing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind rushed up to him and hugged him, “We were so worried when you got disconnected from the group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Times and his blurry armor come into view, “There you are! It seems that our group has gotten broken into three pieces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend’s and all his pink haired glory came from behind him, “Shortly after you all got separated, we got separated from the others. About two days later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh that’s odd.” Koridai said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah it is, did you know we’re in Wind’s timeline! It’s exciting!” A girl whose hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and was wearing a silvery-gray dress. She held out her hand, “I’m Emily by the way. One of the heroes of Light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koridai shook it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She apparently helped save my hyrule when I was away for a bit.” Legend said dully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, and if it wasn’t for this sudden change I wouldn’t be wearing a dress,” She laughed, “It seems every time I have to help people I’m stuck in a dress at first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So another timeline?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time nodded, “Yep. This is the timeline I left behind.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Isn’t it odd?” Emily said, “All the timelines where heroes are forgotten are in bad one’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All the timelines where heroes are forgotten are in bad one’s?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koridai thought for a moment, everything bad happened in his timeline. Was it his fault? No wonder he was forgotten. Who would want a hero like him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forced himself back into reality to catch Wind's suggestion, “Why don’t we all head back to my house. Maybe Grandma will make us all soup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three Links and Emily nodded and headed on their way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind’s grandma set bowls down on the table, “Eat Up!” She said cheerfully sitting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of seven started eating. Koridai’s mind once again waved back to Emily's statement as she begged to know everything about Legend. Something bad happens, then someone’s going to be forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt sick to his stomach but forced himself to keep eating. To keep him distracted from the pit in his stomach he looked at the bookcase, deciding he would need a distraction later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he picked a book about history. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t just avoid the thought of the timelines. He had to go back to how everything is broken. No matter how hard he tried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at the table of contents Koridai decided he would go to the chapter about the hero, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything is perfect in this timeline, he thinks as Emily asks Wind what the name of the ocean is. He was going to have to get used to not everybody in this group being named Link.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koridai has never seen an ocean or beach. He had only ever felt sand before around a small lake behind his house before he left, to live in the castle. But it was as wondrous as it was in the books. He wondered, If Emily had ever seen an ocean. It wasn’t exactly easy to leave Hyrule, yet again she wasn’t from Hyrule. She explained so at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened up the page to the story of the hero adjusting how he sat on the deck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The Hero of Time’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koridai nervously glanced at Time who was busy in conversation with Wind’s grandma, something about Tunics. Did he know he was a story here? He went back to reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is, but one of the legends of which the people speak... Long ago, there existed a kingdom, where a golden power lay hidden... It was a prosperous land, blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not anymore, Koridai thought as he flipped through several pages.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom... the great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs... The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them… But the hero did not appear…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time didn’t return? No time was too good for that. Did the timeline already split before that? Or did too much time pass?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flipped through more pages describing how things were going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The kingdom vanished under the great sea, but it's legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb young boys in green when they come of age.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the sea? Something that bad happened? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Can heroes be remembered after that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nobody deserves to be forgotten.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Emily is one of the two avatars you can choose in Ancient Stone Tablets by the way</p><p>Which only was in Japan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Prickly Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Storytime with Val</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha Metaphors go brrrr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Once upon a time" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Val said at the campfire, starting a story. He had recently resituated with a part of the group. Warriors, Sky, and Four. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"There was a Soldier who thought so highly of himself. He fought bravely, with the hope of the one he loved by his side, he won every battle.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh come one, not everybody can win every battle." Four said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sush." Sky said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors laughed, "It's just a story Four, chill. Continue Val."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Val said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"One day, he defeated the great beast! But it came with a cost."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sky shush."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He too became a beast!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait, wait." Warriors said, "How can a hero become the bad guy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if you were listening to the story Wars-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You would know that he got cursed." Four explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys we should really let Val continue if we want to hear the story." Soy said softly. And the other two heroes ended their feud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val didn't bother thanking him, because he knew this would happen throughout the night. He would just thank him at the end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Thankfully the Hero was saved by a maiden of light. Although the curse was gone he could still feel it lingering. That's when he found the rose."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The rose could solve all his problems. It made the curse dwindle away."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's good then!" Four said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Way to go Four!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val cleared his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"This rose had, it's thorns obviously, the hero knew that. But he was so confused on how they affected him. Whenever people saw him with the rose they would whisper. And some plain old yell at him. He found himself craving it in the battle field. He couldn’t leave it. No matter how hard his family and Maiden told him to not return to that field full of sunflowers with the rose in the middle.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone really likes Roses.” Warriors said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you to stop interrupting Val!” Four shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should tell the story of a soldier who got killed by a dwarf, while a being from the sky slept through it all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors and Four both glared for the first statement, and their eyes went to the left as they saw, Sky had fallen asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, now shall I continue?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They nodded, and Val cleared his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Everybody he knew started drifting away because of that flower, and he started seeing the thorns, how the prickled at his skin and the blood that flowed down his wrist. He ignored it. Then one day the maiden had enough and ripped the rose out of his hands and tore every single petal off. The soldier shouted and fought, that rose made him less of a monster. But the maiden showed him the real damage. There was blood flowing off of both his arms. And thorns pushed inside his skin. He knew that he had gone too far, and vowed to never return to the field again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It regrew a month later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Paper Trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily comes up with a dumb prank based off of a tradition from her home-town. It takes Koridai’s mind off of things, and they go chill at the beach.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh hey, I’m back</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Koridai woke up to Emily poking his head with her foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh… and wake up, I need your help for a surprise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koridai pushed himself up off the floor and rubbed his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily was wearing her dress from yesterday day, and was barefoot, hinting that she had made it back to the ocean early in the morning. And a book was held in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily looked very smug, “Back at the town whose name was stolen-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s where I live, keep up. We used to have a holiday, called flimsy spirits. Where the adults would go around making a ton of origami cranes and putting them in the children’s windows if they were good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “And where are you going with this?” Koridai asked, resting his head on a hand, trying not to nod off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slapped the book, which turned out to be about traditions. “So imagine my surprise when I found out that outset had the same tradition, just with the children being bad instead of good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left the room and re-entered with a bag. At this point Koridai was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She opened up the bag to reveal about a dozen cranes. “I stayed up all night making these, and I was thinking we put them around to give the kids a spook.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koridai smiled, she reminded her of his sisters, “hell yeah let’s get this show on the road.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so they ran around the island placing cranes outside of children’s windows, including the dangerous task of Wind and Arylls windows, because if they woke up they were dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they finished and Emily sat down on the beach, Koridai sat down beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though it’s been just a week, I wanna see my brother again, his name is Edward, and all my friends at school. And that old man who’s really fast, and the man that if he’s in a good mood will give you money, and Teevee and wide-Teevee. And the Ocean whose name was swept away by the current.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss my brothers, specifically my older one, and my sisters, and Zelda. And the farms I would see when traveling back and forth from my house to the castle. You know what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my first time seeing an ocean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily laughed and ran in the water. “Really you're missing out!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koridai he hesitantly followed her, turned out ocean water was really fucking cold compared to a lake. “It kinda sucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily still splashed water at him. You suck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So playing in ocean water wasn’t so different. “It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is.” Rinku said looking down at the fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent a moment doing so, as the different colored fish swam left and right, and all different directions in the beautiful Blue sea. Fish Koridai had never seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Emily had to ruin it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just watch out for sharks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sharks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Big fish that bite you head off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He splashed her with a ton of water, “maybe we should’ve used paper sharks instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laughed, “Yeah righ-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Everyone on the island woke up to Wind high pitched screams. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The whole Oragami crane thing is based off of nothing. There’s literally no symbolism. I did make like a ton of references to the Town whose name was stolen. Again part of the Super Nintendo bs-satellite that never left Japan.  </p><p>Hope you like this lighter chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>